1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to three-dimensional (3D) glasses which operate in association with a 3D display apparatus in order to view a 3D image, and a system for wireless power transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, display apparatuses able to provide not only two-dimensional (2D) images but also stereoscopic 3D images have been developed. In particular, a display apparatus for viewing stereoscopic 3D images may be a glasses-type display apparatus which uses special glasses or a non-glass type display apparatus which does not require glasses.
A glasses-type display apparatus used with special glasses may use a color filter method in which an image is separated into a left-eye image and a right-eye image using complementary color filters, a polarizing filter method which separates the image using a light-shielding effect based on a combination of orthogonal polarization elements, or a shutter glasses method in which the left-eye and right-eye of a viewer are alternately blocked in response to a sync signal in coordination with the projection of the left-eye image and the right-eye image onto a display screen.
In order to provide a stereoscopic 3D image, a display apparatus using the shutter glasses method controls the left-eye glass and the right-eye glass of a pair of 3D glasses to be alternately tuned on or off in response to the sync signal transmitted from the display apparatus.
In other words, power for driving the 3D glasses for viewing the 3D image is needed. In order to supply power to the 3D glasses in a related-art method, a disposable battery is inserted into the glasses or the 3D glasses are charged using a universal serial bus (USB) cable. The method requiring the user of a disposable battery is inconvenient in that it requires the replacement of the battery and may be expensive. Also, the method of charging the 3D glasses using a USB cable inconveniently requires the use of the USB cable every time the 3D glasses are charged, and it may spoil the beauty of the 3D glasses.
Therefore, there is a demand for a method of wirelessly charging 3D glasses with ease.